five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 August 2016
11:43 Tup u there? 02:39 ey 03:46 ey cowhat 03:47 rip 03:50 So, how are you? 03:50 gud 03:50 Dats gud 03:54 I'm a really bored 03:54 * I am 03:55 you know, there's something about most fangames that make them feel like... just fangames 03:55 What's that something? 03:55 im not sure 03:55 Is it the low quality? 03:56 or the shit lore/mechanics/characters? 03:56 something about it that feels... unnatural, or rough 03:56 i've seen very few fangames that don't have that feel 03:56 not including stuff like free roam or rpgs, since those are different 03:57 If you ask me, a "good" fan game is one that has a good lore, models, mechanics and voice acting 03:57 For example: I classify FNaC, TJoC, and ST as good Fangames 03:58 while I classify FNaTF and the first two instalments of the TRtF series as bad Fangames 03:59 FNaC and Popgoes are two fangames that don't have that rough feeling 03:59 Yeah 03:59 they play really smoothly 03:59 Yeah 04:00 I have a semi-big list of good FNaF Fangames 04:01 This includes: FNaC, Popgoes, FNaTL, FNaW4, TRtF 3-5, ST, TJOC, TNaR, and FNiA 04:02 to me, there's four categories of fangames 04:02 there's the very good impressive ones 04:02 then there are some pretty good ones, but not exactly extraordinary 04:03 then there are some ones that are just decent, and usually aren't as fun 04:03 I have some kind of a addiction for FNiA and I don't know why 04:03 and finally the rest of them, which are the ones that barely work 04:03 i might have a problem 04:03 like FNaTF 04:04 Yes. 04:04 FNaTF was a huge pile of shit 04:04 I hated it so much, and still do. 04:05 i searched "five nights at tubby" on GJ and i found something called "five nights at tubbyhouse" 04:06 It might be some kid trying to make a fan game out of MS Paint or some shit 04:06 it is 04:07 there are two ms paint pictures and a picture of FNaTL's office 04:07 ..is it bad that I have an addiction to FNiA? 04:08 if it affects you in a negative way, then it would be 04:08 Well, it doesn't at all 04:09 i was thinking that if I like something to the point where I love something like that could be an addiction or a problem 04:10 as long as it doesn't get you to do bad things/stops you from doing good things, then it's fine 04:10 ok 04:17 o yea, there was one last image on scottgames 04:17 I didn't see that one or the empty office one 04:17 http://imgur.com/YNMEDKB 04:18 pg's corpse 04:19 and the empty office was actually bonnie in office 04:19 Well, at least we now know what his torso and head looks like under the suit 04:26 Looks like EA is gonna have to update his Springtrap V4 model again 04:27 Hou 04:27 *Hou 04:27 hi 04:27 *hoi 04:27 freddy hates me in FNAF 1. 04:27 hes killed me about... 5 times 04:27 Same 04:27 he killed me like 7 times 04:27 all of those were at 5 am 04:28 http://imgur.com/YPra5XF 04:29 Oh god it never stops 04:30 its a bootiful meme 04:36 a 04:49 gtg 2016 08 09